


The Tapestry

by Fernstrike



Series: B2MeM 2017 [4]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fourth Age, Gen, Gondor, Minas Tirith, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernstrike/pseuds/Fernstrike
Summary: A late night conversation leads Aragorn to seek a lost tapestry in the archives of Minas Tirith.





	

At night, Aragorn descended to the fifth level. Only his circlet and stature suggested his nobility. The old warden of the archives dipped a curtsey at the door, eyes wide.

"Can I help you find something, my king?" she asked.

"I seek an old tapestry," he said gently, stooping in the torchlight. "Supposedly depicting the arrival of the Elendili in Arda."

The warden looked doubtful. "It is only storied to be here, Lord. Even my master knew not its place. But, perhaps..."

"Please try," he urged. "I will be glad to help you look."

* * *

_It had been Faramir's fault. Up late, they'd taken a pause from poring over messages from Arnor and Near Harad._

_"I haven't sifted through this much paper since my days of study," said the prince, rubbing his temple._

_Aragorn took a sip of his light wine. "You learnt much in the archives, though."_

_"Not nearly enough! Tracing back the lore was not easy...much was lost. The records of the King's Writer, the memoirs of the intermediary lords, the tapestry of the Elendili..."_

_"What?" Aragorn sat up._

_Faramir told the tapestry's tale. Thought lost in ancient Minas Ithil, supposedly recovered millennia ago - a depiction of the moment the feet of the Faithful touched these shores. Aragorn needed to find his line, like it had found him_ - _the very beginning of the Kings._

* * *

"Amazing," the warden breathed. "It was here, all this time."

Aragorn touched over the fabric - dull blue, greyed white - and his finger passed through a moth-bitten hole. Working until past dawn, they'd sifted through a hundred scrolls - yet it was luck that found it. A misstep and a tumbling shelf revealed a crevice in a back wall. Secret, the Elendili tapestry had lain there, never quite lost, intended to be part of Gondor forever.


End file.
